


Bound

by katychan666



Category: One Piece
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Eventual Fluff, M for future chapters, M/M, Roronoa Zoro and Vinsmoke Sanji Bickering, lots and lots of bickering, the boys aren't happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Due to a mishap, Zoro and Sanji get bound together -literally. No matter how hard they try, they cannot tear away from the string that is binding them and now they have to learn how to work together. But Zoro and Sanji... working together?!
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

“What do you mean you’re stuck together?” asked Usopp and Sanji felt the corners of his lips dangerously twitching because he didn’t want to repeat it the same. Marimo on his left also didn’t seem too impressed by Usopp’s question; both of them were in a terrible mood. To put it plain and simply - the current situation sucked. Sanji and Zoro were stuck together, like they tried to explain it to the rest of the crew. Nobody was taking them seriously at first and that pissed off the cook even more, gritting his teeth as he glared at Zoro, who was glaring at the bound that was connecting them, his eyes dark because he was desperate. He always wanted to be as far away from the blonde pervert and now he was forced to be _close_ to him. Zoro was in a terrible mood. 

“What part of this is so hard to understand?” asked Sanji and slowly lifted his left hand up and pointed over to his wrist and then he pointed over to Zoro as well. Usopp could indeed see the red string around both of their wrists and they were connected. There were a few meters apart from the two of them, but that was about it and Usopp narrowed his eyes, crossed his arms on top of his chest and cocked his head to the side, rubbing the back of his back. None of this made sense to him. How could it happen? The string didn’t look too thick, one could easily tear it? Zoro had his swords, why didn’t he try cutting it? Zoro’s swords were able to cut everything so he didn’t really understand what was the case. 

“Zoro, you should try cutting the string,” said Usopp and Zoro took a deep breath - _as if he didn’t try that already._ Sanji was looking away from Zoro and was trying to focus on Nami and Robin by the side of the deck. Sanji wished that they could solve this, but the two of them tried getting it off of their hands. It didn’t work; he didn’t know how it worked, they wouldn’t even budge when Zoro tried cutting them. He was very afraid that they were indeed condemned to be stuck like that for good. His heart dropped when that crossed his mind and he shuddered. 

_Anything by that!_ Why did he have to be with Marimo when they got ambushed and attacked. If he was with either Nami or Robin he wouldn’t be in a hurry to get the damned thing away from them. But, no, out of everyone on Sunny it had to be Zoro. the universe hated him and Sanji groaned again and shook his head. He knew that it was a mistake to be with Zoro in the middle of a fight. The bastard that attacked them was a devil fruit user for sure. Out of all of them that Sanji met so far, this one had to be the dumbest use of powers. 

Stupid fruit. But Sanji could see how it came in handy in fights. It was nearly impossible to break the bounds that he shot at people, so when he would tie someone up, they couldn’t move. But why did it have to be them?! Sanji knew that the idiot was aiming to bind them so that they wouldn’t be able to move. Luckily they managed to escape; they couldn’t really continue fighting like that. Working together wasn’t really their strong point so leaving was the best option that they could do. Maybe Chopper would know what to do, but the reindeer was also as confused as the rest of the crew members.

“Hmm,” said Chopper as he was studying the ‘string’. He tried tugging on it. It wasn’t really stretchy, but the harder that he tried pulling it apart still nothing happened. Chopper sized up and then tried pulling the string apart, but still nothing happened. It was like it was made out of… he didn’t even know how to explain it. “This seems impossible,” mumbled Chopper and Usopp decided to chime in as well.

“Let the great king Usopp try this, step aside - watch and learn Chopper,“ said Usopp proudly and Chopper quickly moved away and with anticipation in his eyes watched for Usopp to perform some sort of a miracle, keeping his little hooves together and Zoro’s annoyance grew by the second as he was watching the other struggling to tear the red string apart. Of course he didn’t get anywhere and in the end he finally gave up and stepped away from the two of them. “This string is cursed, my powers cannot get to it,” said Usopp and Chopper placed his hoof over his mouth.

“Oh, no! It’s cursed!” exclaimed Chopper and Sanji could hear Robin laughing softly in the back. Sanji looked over to her and gave her a look of betrayal. Sanji wasn’t one to get upset with women, but that hurt - hearing Robin, who should be on his side - chuckling like that. At least Nami over there on the side didn’t say anything and Sanji clicked with his tongue and with the corner of his eye he glanced at Zoro, whose eyes were trying not to kill anyone. But if looks could kill, Sanji would probably drop down right at that moment.

 _How scary,_ thought Sanji. Yes, there was no way that he could suffer through this. “No, we have to do something,” said Sanji. “There’s no way that we’re staying like this,” said Sanji and lifted his hand up, pointing over to the annoying string between the two of them. 

“Finally we agree on something,” said Zoro and Sanji felt annoyance kicking in.

“Shut it, Marimo. All of this is your fault, I hope you know this,” said Sanji and Zoro glared at him

“Hah?!”

“If you didn’t get lost, we would have made it to Sunny in time,” said Sanji and Zoro pressed his lips together and felt his cheeks redden a little bit. “But, no, you have to get lost like always and now we’re stuck like this, stupid Marimo,” said Sanji, his anger getting the best of him. Oh, how much he wanted to kick him right in that stupid face of him!

“I didn’t get lost,” barked Zoro. “I told you the whole town is weird, the streets had to move or something,” said Zoro and Sanji would laugh if he wasn’t so pissed off.

“You lost the swordsman!” snapped Sanji. “I guess I brought this on myself as well. Should have left you there on the island,” said Sanji. “Sunny would be a much better place without you on it,” said Sanji and Zoro grumbled under his breath.

“Likewise!”

“Cut it out, you two!” said Nami and stepped between them before the fight could get even more heated up. “There’s no point of us resolving this if the two of you kill each other first,” she said and rolled her eyes. Sanji’s mood was a bit better once Nami decided to come and help them out as well.

“Nami!” hollered out Sanji in his usual lovey-dovey mode and Zoro gritted his teeth.

“Suddenly getting left behind doesn’t seem like a bad option,” commented Zoro under his breath and Sanji glared at him again, but then decided to ignore him. He much rather paid attention to Nami. 

“Maybe this isn’t such a bad thing,” finally said their captain and Sanji’s eyes fell upon Luffy, who was now standing closer to them as well and was studying the situation. “Yes, yes, not bad at all,” he said and then happily smiled. Zoro usually trusted their captain in anything, but now he was kind of questioning him on this one. _Really, this was supposed to be a good thing?_ Zoro just couldn’t see _how._ “It will bring you two closer,” declared Luffy and Sanji’s eyes darkened again.

Him getting closer with Zoro?! That was never going to happen! “If I may add onto this note,” said Brook and Sanji looked over at the other. “I do agree with our captain on this one. I feel like this will bring you two together more,” said Brook. Maybe he was only trying to cheer them up or see the whole situation from another, brighter perspective, but Sanji didn’t agree. He disagreed with both of them and he gritted his teeth.

“How is this supposed to bring us together?!” whined Sanji, raising his voice and then he lifted the string between them and he shook his head. 

“Tone it down, idiot,” said Zoro. but he agreed with Sanji; he wouldn’t be able to stand the whole thing. Hearing the curly brows yelling into his ear all the time - never, Zoro wasn’t going to stand for it. 

“Nobody asked your opinion,” snapped Sanji back.

“This will make you a better nakama,” said Luffy happily and Sanji sighed. So, the captain was already decided on it? There wasn’t anything that could be done about that and from the looks of it they would really be stuck like that. But for how long? Sanji whined and then he eyed Zoro again, who was angrily studying the string.

“I’ll try cutting it again,” said Zoro.

“It won’t work,” said Sanji again.

“Shut up,” said Zoro, pulled out Wado. He narrowed his eyes, stepped really far back - as much as he could anyway - so that the string was now in the air in a straight line and Sanji grumbled under his breath when he felt the other pulling on the string. It was digging into his skin and he didn’t like it. That was one more thing that he disliked. If they didn’t pull on it he could barely feel it. But when they would try to pull apart and pull on it, it would dig into their skin and hurt. 

Zoro closed his eyes for a split second and then grunted, trying to cut it apart, but all that ended up happening was Zoro’s sword bouncing back and flying out of his hands, landing on Sunny’s deck and Usopp let out a loud shriek. “Oh, no, not even Zoro’s sword can cut it!” he pointed out and Sanji sighed.

“Told you.”

“I’ll try something else,” said Zoro, picked up the sword again and stepped closer to Sanji. “Curly brows, extended your arm,” said Zoro and Sanji arched his brow.

“Why? You tried it now, you can’t cut the string!”

“If I cut higher it will work,” said Zoro, snorting under his breath. He was now only making a joke, but Sanji’s eyes widened when he realised that the idiot wanted to cut off his hand?! 

“You want to cut off my hand!” accused him Sanji.

“It’s the left one anyway, you don’t need it,” said Zoro flatly, but Usopp snorted at the side. Unlike Sanji, he could tell that the swordsman was now only kidding around a little bit.

“W-wh-” stammered Sanji and then his eyes and soul darkened when he saw a little grin on Zoro’s face. _Oh, so he thought that he could mess around with him like so?!_ “You demon!” hissed Sanji. That was the only thing that he could say before he completely lost his shit.

Sanji stepped closer to Zoro and kicked his sword away from his hand and before he gave Zoro the time to react to that, he kicked him again. That time he kicked the back of his knees, making the other fall onto the floor as he was caught by surprise. However, Sanji felt a sharp pain in his wrist when Zoro was sent flying away from him, his arm being yanked into the direction as well and he groaned because it hurt like hell. He kicked Zoro hard. The other hit the wall of the deck and let out a loud curse.

“Idiot!”

“Franky,” said Sanji when an idea suddenly popped into his mind - Franky. Maybe if his cyborg strength wouldn’t be enough, he could somehow blow the annoying string up. That was the last thing that Sanji had. He quickly started walking towards Franky and hissed when he tugged onto the string. _Right, Marimo was still sitting on the floor._ “Oi, get up,” barked Sanji his orders and Zoro tugged on the string as well. He didn’t care that it hurt, he pushed Sanji back a little bit, but he did stand up in the end. He wasn’t going to be manhandled by the cook himself. Oh, no!

“I do what I want,” said Zoro in the end and Sanji rolled his eyes.

“Franky, maybe you can do something about this,” said Sanji and the other was more than happy to come to their help. He could tell that both of them were pretty devastated. Sure, Luffy said that this would bring them together and who knew; maybe it would. On the other hand, he also knew that he would have to listen to a lot of yelling and fighting if they wouldn’t get them untied from this. So, he decided to help them out.

“Leave it all to me,” said Franky, giving Sanji thumbs up. However, all the smashing, shooting and blowing up resulted in zero success. The string was still holding on strong and Sanji fell down onto his knees. Robin also tried to get them apart using her abilities, but it didn’t really help. Luffy, on the other hand, was too stubborn to come to their help; in this opinion this was still a good idea and since Sanji knew that there was nothing he could do or say to change his opinion he finally gave up. Chopper and the others promised that they would help to get them apart, but for the time being they were truly stuck together. Sanji was sitting on the deck, glancing down, his shoulders slumped down. 

“Fuck my life,” whined Sanji.

Zoro rolled his eyes when he glanced down and then he clicked with his tongue. When he was stressed he liked training and working out. That way he managed to at least get rid of _some_ negative energy, but with Sanji literally glued to him he doubted he would ever be able to do that. Still, he didn’t really care for the other’s little pity party that he was throwing there on the floor. He started walking to the back of the deck, where he would usually train and Sanji groaned when he felt Zoro tugging his arm.

“Where are you going, stupid Marimo?”

“I need to train,” said Zoro simply and continued walking, dragging Sanji with him and the blonde one quickly stood up and pulled on his end of the string and yanked Zoro closer, shaking his head.

“I need to prepare dinner, shitty Marimo,” said Sanji.

“Well, _I_ need to train,” said Zoro.

“And who’s gonna prepare the dinner?!” grumbled Sanji under his breath and Zoro scowled at him. He knew that Sanji made a good point with that, but that was something that he really didn’t want to admit and he crossed his arms on top of his chest. _He was going to be stuck in the kitchen with Sanji now?!_ Oh, there was no way, he’d much rather cut off his own-

“I’m not gonna be stuck in there with you!” argued Zoro.

“Well, you’ll have to be. This is your fault, remember?”

“It’s not!”

“Who took the wrong turn when I warned you not to go there, huh?!”

“I heard nothing,” argued Zoro, too stubborn to admit that Sanji was right. “Whatever.”

As Zoro said that he turned around and started walking to the direction he was headed before. Sanji clicked with his tongue and as stubborn as he was he started walking into the direction of the kitchen. They were both tugging at their own end and not going anywhere. It was quite an entertaining thing to behold, was what Nami admitted to herself as she was watching the two of them trying to go somewhere. 

“Oh, give up already!” roared Sanji and Zoro looked over his shoulder and pretended that he didn’t hear anything. 

“What was that?”

“That’s it!” yelled Sanji and started marching towards the kitchen, dragging Zoro with him. For a second he thought that he won this round, but he was very much in the wrong. Zoro kept trying to walk away from him and Chopper face-palmed himself as he sat down next to Robin.

“You think Luffy was right about that?” he asked quietly and Robin gave him a little smile.

“Well, he is the captain,” said Robin and winked. Chopper huffed and looked back at them… he really hoped for the sake of the whole crew that this was going to get resolved soon!


	2. Chapter 2

“I think you two should take the lower hammock,” suggested Franky and Sanji was again trying his best to keep his nerves under control. That was literally the worst day of his life, not only that he was stuck with Marimo, but they would have to share the…  _ no.  _ There was no way that Sanji was going to share a hammock with the idiot. There were a lot of things that he was prepared to sacrifice, but that wasn’t one of them. He wanted his privacy and he gritted his teeth when he looked over to Zoro, who looked as pissed off as him.

“Us  _ two? _ ” asked Zoro, completely horrified that that was even implied. As if he would ever lay down next to the curly brows. He kept glaring at Sanji, while the other one kept on glaring back at him. 

Usopp rolled his eyes as he climbed up onto the hammock that was above the one Zoro and Sanji were supposed to take and he sighed under his breath. At first the whole thing was kind of entertaining, but now he was getting fed up with all the fighting as well and he clicked with his tongue. Those two reminded him of two hissing and howling cats - both of them were too stubborn to let it go and start working together. If Luffy’s plan was to get them to work together, Usopp wondered if that was actually going to happen. But it was the captain’s orders so the other two didn’t really have much choice in this situation. 

“Never,” said Sanji quickly and then glared at Zoro. “There’s no way I’m getting on there with  _ you, _ ” grumbled Sanji and pointed at Zoro. The swordsman angrily gritted his teeth together and then he crossed his arms on top of his chest.

“That was supposed to be my line,” said Zoro.

“Oh, shut up,” said Sanji. He was pissed off by Zoro’s sole existence. Why did this have to happen to him? What did he do that the universe was torturing him like this? He was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. This was all because he was trying to be a good person and not allow Zoro to get lost. So that was what he got for being a good person, huh? From that point on, no more nice guy. Sanji was only going to be looking out for himself. Nobody else was going to-

“Oh, knock it out, you two,” whined Usopp and Zoro glared at him. Usopp quickly stopped talking and he just laid down. It was better if he didn’t say too much. It was dangerous to get in the middle of those two; Luffy currently wasn’t in the room. Him and Brook were the ones taking the guard for that evening. 

“I just want this day to be over with,” whined Sanji and then shook his head.

“You two!” piped up Chopper. “Put your differences aside for a few hours and we’ll try to solve this tomorrow,” said Chopper. He already promised that he was going to do everything that was in his power; he was going to help out his friends, but there wasn’t much that he could do that day. They all needed some rest; if not, the fighting would be even worse the next day and nobody wanted that.

Zoro pressed his lips together and then eyed Sanji. It seemed that Chopper’s words had some sort of an impact on him and he then narrowed his eyes. “Get on,” barked Zoro and looked over at the hammock that they would have to be sharing from now on. Ugh, Sanji didn’t like the sound of that but because everyone was looking at him… he just decided to roll with it. If he was the first one on it then he could get a good spot and make the stupid Marimo suffer as much as he could. Sanji grinned and quickly hopped on, but his smile was soon gone when Zoro joined him there and he pressed his lips together. The hammock was a lot smaller than he remembered it to be.  _ Ugh.  _

Sanji was turned on his back, looking away from Zoro and he hoped that the other was going to do the same thing. The lights in the room closed and Sanji quickly shut his eyes tightly closed, pressing his lips together and then he decided to think about something else. He definitely wasn’t going to think about Zoro lying there next to him, biting onto his lip but the more that he tried to think about something else, the more Zoro was on his mind and his eyes darkened, slowly opening them and he narrowed his eyes when he felt the other side of the hammock shifting and moving a little bit.

Ugh, why wouldn’t the idiot stay still?

“Stop moving,” grumbled Sanji.

“I can’t find a comfortable position with you all hogging all the space,” barked Zoro back. Zoro was in a horrible mood and he just wanted to get through this. This was going to be torture though. The idiot cook was taking all the space. His legs were already dangling off of the edge and he couldn’t find a comfortable position at all. Usually that didn’t really bother him, but with Sanji next to him he couldn’t relax. At all. Ugh.

“How am I hogging all the space?” hissed Sanji back and looked over his shoulder. “I’m taking up less than half of the-”

“If you haven’t happen to notice I take up more space than you and-”

“Oh, sure,” mocked him Sanji. “Are we compensating for something with bringing that out?” he asked and then narrowed his eyes. He didn’t even know what that was supposed to mean or why he said it. Everything irritated him and all he wanted was some peace and quiet, but Zoro continued moving their hammock and he groaned again.

“Shut up, cook.”

Sanji tried to bite back an ocean of swear words that was about to come out of his mouth and he managed to do that successfully. It seemed that Zoro also stopped moving and just as Sanji was about to relax and close his eyes again he felt something. On the back of his neck. Something warm. Breathing. Zoro was turned to him?! He was breathing down his neck and- Sanji’s cheeks reddened and he felt his body heating up with embarrassment and he stiffened up.

“Moss head, stop breathing down my neck,” hissed Sanji.

“That’s the only comfortable-”

“And you call me a pervert,” said Sanji and then turned over to Zoro, seeing face to face with him. His eyes widened again and he didn’t hesitate to kick the other one off onto the floor. Zoro yelped when he was suddenly pushed over the edge of the hammock and Sanji heard the others in the room groaning. But he didn’t care; he was too pissed off to care about anyone else but himself and then a little grin spread on his lips as he glanced down. Seeing Zoro on the floor like that was immensely entertaining. “Back off!”

Zoro was about to snap again, but then he sat up and looked around the place. If he stayed close enough to the hammock, the floor wouldn’t even a bad idea and he rubbed the back of his neck and before Sanji managed to say something stupid again, Zoro laid down onto the floor and shrugged. “The floor’s more comfortable,” was all that he said before he stopped talking to Sanji altogether.

The cook narrowed his eyes and then he grinned again.  _ Good, he considered that as a win!  _

The hammock was all his to enjoy!

* * *

Sanji gritted his teeth - he was so done, he was done with everything. It’s been a week since he and Zoro have been stuck like this and it didn’t seem that the solution for their situation was coming any time soon. Chopper did try researching it, but he couldn’t find anything and Sanji was slowly starting to accept the cruel faith; that he was stuck like this until they would find the same devil fruit user and make him undo what he did to them. Luffy finally agreed to find the person and make him bring Zoro and Sanji apart. 

_ Finally.  _

But searching for him wasn’t as easy as it turned out to be. They were again on the same island; they returned back to find that idiot that did this to Sanji and Zoro, but he wasn’t there anymore. Of course he wasn’t. So since they were already docked at the island, Sanji decided to restock a few things from the kitchen, but of course that meant bringing Zoro along. Usually he enjoyed shopping for species and food, but Marimo took fun out of that as well. 

“You should have gotten more booze,” grumbled Zoro again and Sanji rolled his eyes.

“Nami didn’t give me a lot of money to spend. I got what was the most essential,” said Sanji. “I got enough booze for you, I don’t know what you’re bitching about,” said the cook and the swordsman’s eyes darkened. There wasn’t enough booze, he needed more if the others wanted him to survive being stuck with the shitty cook.

“And you needed to spend so much money on all of those spices? What a waste of money,” commented Zoro and Sanji pressed his lips together. He hated when someone meddled into his cooking. Of course spices were important; they were the most important part of cooking. They were what made the meals yummy and gave that special  _ kick _ to them. Of course that wasn’t something that a simple minded swordsman like Zoro could ever understand. 

“As expected - you’re far too dumb to understand the art of cooking,” said Sanji and Zoro grumbled agan. 

Sanji would love to stick around the island a bit more and check out what kind of ladies it had to offer since he couldn’t get a proper look the last time, but with Marimo stuck to him he couldn’t really do that in peace. And that was why he decided to drag Zoro back to Sunny. There were Chopper and Nami waiting for them; at least he would have fun hanging out with Nami like that. 

At least the string that was connecting the two of them had one good thing about it; Zoro wasn’t getting lost anymore and he had to follow Sanji no matter what. The swordsman of course argued that Sanji was going the wrong way, but he ended up being proved wrong. Every single time. It was kind of entertaining for Sanji. At least he was going to get a kick out of making fun of Zoro.

* * *

As Sanji and Zoro got back to Sunny they knew that something was off right away; they couldn’t see Chopper and Nami on the deck waiting for them. The two got a little bit suspicious so they finally  _ agreed _ to board the ship carefully and not just barge on it. They found Chopper and Nami against the mast; they didn’t know what happened but since it was only the two on the deck it was quite obviously a set up and they were soon approached by a few pirates. 

Sanji could see Nami’s expression change; it was so very obvious that the pirates were behind them. Nami and Chopper couldn’t speak as they had their mouth bound as well; truly Sanji was going to turn them into dust. How dared they attack their nakama like that; especially a lady like Nami?! Sanji was fuming with anger. “Don’t worry, Nami, I’ll save you,” promised Sanji and Zoro eyed him.  _ Zoro was the one that was going to save them both, he didn’t need the stupid cook by his side.  _

Sanji had only one thing on his mind and that was saving Nami and Chopper. And somehow getting along with Zoro well enough to not get in even worse trouble than they already were. Since the pirates were attacking them from behind it told Zoro enough about them - they were cowards. And getting rid of cowards was something that was going to bring a lot of joy to him. There was a little grin on his face as he grazed his hand over his swords and then he eyes Sanji, who gave him a little nod. 

Sanji huffed under his breath; they worked together  _ once _ after a lot of fighting. But he knew that they couldn’t really afford getting into a fight in the middle of this! But it was much easier getting along in theory than for real. As Zoro took out his swords and was about to go in for an attack, Sanji moved as well. Right at that moment Sanji heard the idiots coming closer to the two of them, so he moved. As he moved, he ended up jerking Zoro’s body over to the side and the sword that was in his right arm ended up falling on the floor. 

“Oi, shit cook, don’t just move without warning me,” grumbled Zoro as he was picking the sword up from the deck and Sanji rolled his eyes. It wasn’t his fault that Zoro wasn’t paying attention. Sanji was pissed off already as it was, so he really wasn’t in the mood to be dealing with Zoro’s mood now. He wanted to save Nami. And Chopper, of course. 

“Don’t get in my way, you stupid cactus,” said Sanji and then glared at the swordsman. “I’ll be the one that is going to save them both,” said Sanji. “And then Nami will see how amazing I am,” said Sanji happily, hearts in his eyes again and Zoro pressed his lips together.

“You’re the one that's in the way of saving them,” said Zoro. “You perv, move!”

“Hey, don’t shove me away like that,” barked Sanji when Zoro pushed him back and both of them heard laughter behind them; the pirates were laughing at them! Sanji’s eyes darkened and he gritted his teeth because he didn’t like it. And he knew why they were laughing at them.  _ They were supposed to be saving them, but all that they were doing was fighting with each other.  _ Nami rolled her eyes as she watched those two; they were so never getting saved at this rate. She glanced over to Chopper, who was also pretty much unamused and he let out an annoyed sigh.

“These two are the ones that are going to save you?” asked one of them and started laughing. Sanji felt his anger worsening and he decided that he was going to ignore Marimo over by the side. He was going in for a kick; he was going to kick the hell out of the idiot that dared to mock him, but because Zoro wasn’t moving he couldn’t really go to him and he started dragging Zoro with him, which only caused the others to laugh louder.

“Marimo, move,” hissed Sanji.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” said Zoro.

_ Oh, brother,  _ thought Nami and then she looked at Chopper again. She was quite annoyed; it was kind of their own fault that they got caught like that. Chopper was busy reading through the books and wasn’t really paying attention. Nami, on the other hand, was supposed to be watching guard outside as well, but she was busy looking through the maps that she drew and well… they ended up getting caught. They tried putting up a fight, but there were too many people that ambushed them.

Nami wasn’t really worried as she knew that they were getting saved, but now she wasn’t so sure anymore,  _ those two were helpless.  _ “This is supposed to be the great Roronoa Zoro?” asked another pirate among the crew and Zoro gritted his teeth; he was so pissed off and he narrowed his eyes. There was no way that he was going to let them get away now! If only the cook wasn’t-

Sanji wasn’t paying attention to him at all and ended up pulling Zoro along with him, narrowing his eyes and he finally ended up going close enough to the idiots to kick at least one of them. It felt good kicking him and then watching him fly over to the other side of the deck and he grinned all the way up to his ears. Zoro still wasn’t too happy about that he was the one that was following Sanji’s lead and that was why he decided to take the lead. He attacked the pirates on his left, tugging Sanji with him and even though he managed to defeat two of them, Sanji ended up stumbling over his feet; stupid Marimo pulled way too hard and he grumbled under his breath as he fell onto the floor. 

_ Pirates were laughing again. _

Sanji gritted his teeth, his cheeks were burning with embarrassment. He didn’t like when people made fun of him like that. Sanji was about to say something, but then he was yanked by Zoro again and he stumbled across the deck. He ended up hitting Zoro’s back with his own and he was about to say something in protest, but then he realised something; perhaps if they fought side by side like that they would be able to take them on together. He eyed Zoro with the corner of his eye; was he thinking the same thing?

Zoro gave Sanji a little nod and the cook’s eyes widened - it seemed that they were on the same page after all! It was remarkable! As the others surrounded them, Zoro grinned and then nodded again, hoping that Sanji would do the right thing. Much to his luck, he did and both waited for them to come closer. When they were finally close enough they finally struck! Together! And the others clearly weren’t expecting this!

Sanji kicked while the other worked his swords. Sanji ducked down and then held Zoro’s forearm so that they wouldn’t get too far from each other. Supporting himself on Zoro’s forearm, he lifted his legs off the ground. Zoro grinned and then spun around - the other’s were literally propelled back and just like that they won.  _ That was way too easy.  _ After getting rid of them away from the deck, they finally freed Nami and Chopper.

Sanji was  _ glowing _ when Nami complimented him (and Zoro, but he didn’t care about that, all he cared about was Nami complimenting  _ him!).  _ Zoro, on the other hand, was trying not to roll his eyes as he was listening to the stupid cook; it was pathetic. In the end he sat down and leaned back against the deck, closing his eyes and then he grumbled under his breath. But at least that seemed like some sort of improvement.

_ Maybe Luffy was on to something!  _


	3. Chapter 3

Sanji never thought that he would see the day that this would happen, but he finally hit it off with a young woman. The whole crew was at a tavern and were just drinking up and having a good time. Sanji was, of course, again accompanied by the stupid Marimo, but luckily this time he was busy chugging down the beer. Sanji, on the other hand, had already had his woman radar on and he found someone that he fancied. He decided to try his luck with that one that evening and so far it was going good! She was smiling and laughing at his jokes. Marimo was still there next to him, but he completely tuned them out. 

Zoro wasn’t in the mood to listen to Sanji’s shitty attempts at flirting. He was so done with it all, but as long as Sanji kept the booze coming, he didn’t mind sitting there. That was how Sanji got Marimo to sit there quietly in the first place. He promised that he could drink as much as he could. _Sanji was paying of course._ Zoro decided to go all out; it was all you can drink evening for him and that was what he was doing, still kind of annoyed when he heard Sanji’s stupid laughter there next to him and he groaned. Sanji flinched and then glared at him. Zoro grunted and then looked away.

Sanji pressed his lips together; oh, he wasn’t going to ruin this for him. If the evening was going to continue like this, Sanji was going to be the happiest man alive. He was flirting with the woman working behind the bar and Sanji was excited. She was really pretty. Tall, slim, dark eyes and dark hair. Truly; she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen alive and the fact that she seemed interested in him made him so excited. If Zoro would ruin this for him then he was going to beat the living hell out of him afterwards.

“Wow, being a pirate sounds so much fun,” said Giselle. _Ah, even her name sounded angelic._ Sanji was blessed by an angel that evening! “But also dangerous!” she squeaked and Zoro groaned. Her voice was annoying him. It was too high and he was starting to get a headache. Those two were so annoying. Zoro just wanted to enjoy his booze alone and shit cook was ruining it for him.

“Ah, it is, it is,” said Sanji and then leaned closer. “But you see,” said Sanji. “If you were to join me, I would be there to protect you, my lady,” said Sanji and Zoro rolled his eyes. _Again._ He was rolling his eyes so much that evening that he was beginning to worry that they were going to fall out of his eye sockets. 

“Oh, you’re such a gentleman,” giggled Giselle.

“I… am,” said Sanji slowly. _Oh, that was a compliment._ She was really into him, wasn’t she? Ah, but of course. Why wouldn’t she be? For he was-

“One more,” grunted Zoro and handed Giselle his empty glass. Sanji was baffled.

“Oi, Marimo, that’s not how you speak to a lady,” hissed Sanji.

“Hah?!” asked Zoro and tried his best to tune out the annoying blonde, but now Sanji wasn’t letting it go.

“You were rude to Giselle!”

“What did I-”

“Don’t mind him,” grumbled Sanji and wished he could push Zoro off the stool but that would result with him falling over as well and he huffed under his breath. Sanji tried to remain calm and he arched his brow when he saw Giselle giggling again. What was so funny about this? He eyed Zoro, who finally got his hands on more booze and he narrowed his eyes. Sanji wasn’t sure anymore; so she wasn’t into him, but was actually after Zoro? Sanji felt even worse if that was the case! Only being nice to him if she was actually afte Zoro. But Sanji was never going to allow this! “He’s got a moss instead of brain,” said Sanji in the end and Zoro grumbled over by his side.

“Shut it, cook,” snapped Zoro right back and Sanji huffed and puffed with anger.

“I’m really sorry,” said Sanji and Giselle only shook her head. Because she had to tend a few other people, Sanji decided to have a little talk with Marimo while she was working over by the next table and he only turned to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Zoro glanced down and quickly yanked his hand away and wrinkled his nose. “Listen, this is what is going to happen now,” said Sanji and Zoro yawned.

“What?”

“Don’t give me such an uninterested face!” said Sanji, his cheeks now red with anger. “You’re ruining my chances with Giselle. We’ve hit it off so well, so keep your mouth shut,” said Sanji. “Or no more booze, understand?” asked Sanji and Zoro scoffed.

“You never had any chances with her to begin with,” said Zoro and Sanji pressed his lips together.

“What did you say?” hissed Sanji and leaned closer to Marimo, almost touching his forehead with his own. He was going to push him off the stool for real now. He was kind of embarrassed. Also, why did it matter to him what Zoro thought about him and Giselle? What did he know about flirting and love, anyway? Zoro never cared for that anyway, so of course he wouldn’t know love when he saw it. What Sanji and Giselle had was pure and-

“Your cheesy pickup lines make me lose appetite for beer,” said Zoro in the end.

“They’re not cheesy,” huffed Sanji. “Giselle clearly likes them,” he said and Zoro shook hsi head. “She’s been laughing at all of my jokes. And she clearly is into me,” said Sanji and Zoro ran fingers through his green hair and he shrugged.

“Maybe she feels sorry for you,” said Zoro.

“Huh?!”

“Or she’s desperate,” carried on the swordsman. The cook’s anger was worsening and he gritted his teeth together. Oh, he wanted to drag Zoro out and just- _argh!_ But he couldn’t leave now - not when he was this close to finally getting with someone. Sanji was having such a good time and the idiot had to ruin it for him like that. 

Sanji was scowling at Zoro, pointing at his chest now. “What would you know about love anyway?” asked Sanji and rolled his eyes. “You’re jealous that I finally found someone, meanwhile the only thing that is interested in you are your swords and even those would run away if they could,” said Sanji and Zoro arched his brow. That was the best comeback he could come up with? Zoro knew that Sanji wasn’t the brightest bulb out there, but that was weak even for him.

“Weak,” said Zoro.

“ _What did you say?!_ ” snapped Sanji and then he leaned closer to Zoro again. He didn’t want to scream and shout, not when there was a lady that he was pursuing. But Zoro was making it very hard on him and he decided not to make too big of a scene out of this. Instead, he leaned again closer to Zoro, again holding him by the collar of his shirt, trying to threaten the idiot to stop ruining his chances with Giselle. But Zoro wasn’t taking him seriously at all and Sanji could tell that his eyes were laughing at him and he was even more pissed off.

Giselle eventually came back over at the bar and she happily clasped her hands together when she saw Sanji and Zoro. Sanji quickly released Zoro from his grip, his cheeks red with anger still and Giselle giggled a little bit and then she shrugged. “Oh, don’t mind me, carry on,” she said and Sanji narrowed his eyes. _Carry on with what?_ He didn’t really understand what was happening.

“I bet you a pardon?” asked Sanji, completely off guard. Zoro had to chime in because he had no idea what was on the woman’s mind when she said that.

“You know,” said Giselle and winked. “I’m glad you two made up,” she said and Sanji looked at Zoro.

“Made up?”

“I know a lover's quarrel when I see one,” she said and Sanji’s jaw dropped onto the floor. _What? What did she just say? Lovers…_ who the fuck was the love- Did she think that he and Zoro were… Doom pooled in Sanji’s heart and he quickly shook his head. Oh, God, no, there has been one big misunderstanding! “I get it, my boyfriend and I also get like this sometimes,” said Giselle. _And she had a boyfriend?!_ “But in the end it’s all worth it,” she said and looked over to Zoro, who was only sitting there… completely dumbfounded. 

“No, you don’t understand, Marimo and I-”

“Communication in the relationship is the key to making it work,” said Giselle and nodded. _Now she was giving them relationship advice?_ Sanji wanted to cry. “It’s something I learned the hard way, so only giving you a piece of advice,” she said and Sanji’s eyebrow was twitching. “You can make it work, you two make a cute couple,” she said and giggled. “And he truly is a gentleman,” said Giselle, now talking to Zoro. “Be a bit nicer to him,” she said, winked and then left the bar again. 

“No, but you don’t understand. He and I-” started Sanji making excuses, but Giselle wasn’t there anymore and Sanji gritted his teeth. He had never felt so embarrassed in his life before. His face was red, now with embarrassment and anger. Zoro, on the other hand, was a little bit taken back when he heard what the woman had just said, but all in all he didn’t really give a shi wha tshe thought their relationship was. Zoro didn’t make a big deal out of it. But when he saw how miserable Sanji looked, he started laughing. Loud! 

“When we get out of here I will kick your ass,” grumbled Sanji. “This is all your fault,” he carried on with hissing and Zoro laughed softly. Oh, this was too much fun and he crossed his arms on top of his chest.

“Yes, honey,” said Zoro. As much as he hated saying those words, it was worth it. Sanji visibly twisted and shuddered.

“Shut the hell up!”

“She said I need to be nicer to-”

“Fuck you,” said Sanji and quickly lifted his finger up when he saw that Zoro was getting ready to say something stupid again. “Don’t even say it, no!” said Sanji and Zoro didn’t say anything anymore, but he kept on laughing throughout the entire evening after that.

* * *

“Come on, Sanji, get up, we have to get going,” whined Usopp. Sanji was laying on the deck of Sunny and had completely given into his dispar. Ever since Giselle mistook him and Zoro for a couple he was moping around. Everyone except for him didn’t really get why he was making such a big deal out of it, anyway.

“I can’t believe she thought Marimo and I are together,” said Sanji. “Like actually together- _together._ ”

“You’re still on about that?” asked Franky and Sanji glared at him.

“ _Yes!_ ” hissed Sanji. “I can’t believe she thought I’m dating a guy, this is-”

“What’s so wrong with dating a guy?” asked Luffy, stuffing his face with food and Sanji arched his brow. 

“Yeah, I didn’t expect _you_ to be the uptight one,” said Usopp and Sanji rolled his eyes. It wasn’t even about that, they all didn’t understand why he was so pissed off and it pissed him off even more. Nobody understood him. Also, why was he the only one that was pissed off. Wasn’t Zoro also pissed off about such an assumption?! 

“Really, Sanji!” chimed in Chopper and Sanji slapped himself across the forehead.

“That’s not the point,” whined Sanji and looked over at Robin and Nami, who were sitting over by the side and talking to each other. They didn’t even pay attention to him. Sanji was so- “The point is that she thought Zoro and I were a thing!” grumbled Sanji. “Zoro of all people!”

“Ah,” sighed Usopp. “I still think you’re making a big deal out of it,” said Usopp and shrugged. “I don’t get why it bothers you so much.”

“It doesn’t, I don’t care what others think!” grumbled Sanji.

“You sure do talk about it a lot for someone that doesn’t care,” mumbled Chopper under his breath.

As annoyed as Zoro was to be listening to Sanji’s whining all the time about the misunderstanding the other day, it at least gave him some joy and he was again laughing. That of course only added onto the fire of Sanji’s anger and in the end he just decided to completely ignore all of them. Nobody understood him! He was trying to have a serious reputation about it, but they were all traitors. Sanji sighed and then he turned onto his side and closed his eyes.

“My reputation with ladies - ruined,” said Sanji and Zoro, who was sitting right there next to him, arched his brow.

“What, you had one?” teased Zoro. It was fun to tease the cook; his reactions were always the best and he tried his hardest not to laugh as he watched Sanji’s face turn red with anger again. Truly, so much fun it was! 

“You shut it,” said Sanji. “You’ve done enough damage as it is,” said Sanji and Zoro snorted.

“Yes, yes...” said Zoro and then held in his breath for a little while. “...babe,” he added onto that and Sanji was fuming with anger. Usopp and Chopper burst into loud laughter when Zoro said that; it was so clear to them that Zoro was enjoying this way too much and they couldn’t not laugh at Sanji. To them, he was making way too much fuss out of it. They didn’t get it, it was a misunderstanding. But to Sanji it was a lot more personal. 

“I’ll shove my foot so far down your-”

“Okay, that’s been enough,” said Nami when she finally had enough of the whole bickering and she narrowed her eyes, looking at both of them. She was tired of Sanji’s whining and she was tired of Zoro poking fun at Sanji at every single little moment that he could. “Zoro, stop making fun of Sanji,” said Nami and Sanji cheered up.

“Aw, Nami, I knew you would understand me. Tell him-”

“And you stop whining, Sanji,” said Nami in the end. Zoro snorted and Sanji was again in a terrible mood. He closed his eyes and continued feeling sorry for himself. Alone. 

_Could this day get any worse?_


	4. Chapter 4

Sanji was in the kitchen, preparing lunch for that day and there was a little smile on his face, completely absorbed in what he was doing. He didn’t really notice anyone else in the room; Zoro was there, he knew that, but he didn’t really care. Sanji was chopping up the vegetables, happily putting them into the pan and then he turned on the stove. Zoro, on the other hand, was leaning against the counter and was watching the cook do his own thing while he tried not to pass out of boredom, crossing his arms on top of his chest, clicking his tongue. Cooking was so boring to him; he hated it when it was time for Sanji to prepare the meals. They were still stuck together and nowhere near learning how to get apart from each other. It was annoying as ever, but Zoro was slowly starting to get used to it. Having the annoying blonde follow him around. 

Sanji was humming himself a melody of a song; he truly was in a good mood that day. He didn’t even know why, but he decided that it was going to be a happy day. Not even Marimo by his side was going to ruin that. Somehow he learned to live with the fact that Zoro was going to be there no matter what. He was slowly coming with the terms that this was his new normality even if he didn’t like it. At least he managed to learn how to successfully tune out Zoro when he needed to. Like he was doing at the moment. 

Sanji turned off the heat a bit more, leaning over to the other side of the counter and then narrowed his eyes. He was about to add salt to the vegetables, but the salt wasn’t there and then he hummed along, trying to remember where he put it the last time that he cooked. Usually it was there, but he remembered that he and Zoro had gotten into a fight when he was prepping breakfast that day and in the middle of it all he put the salt and some of the other spices at the side.  _ Where though? _

“Salt… salt… where did I put salt?” asked Sanji, who was now talking to himself, trying to look over to the side. Zoro narrowed his eyes and looked over to his side. Salt was there next to him and he cleared his throat, picked it up and tapped Sanji’s shoulder. The cook looked over to him and his eyes widened a bit when he saw the salt in Zoro’s hand. 

“Here,” grunted Zoro.

“Oh, um, thanks,” said Sanji and Zoro only nodded, but didn’t make a big deal out of it. Sanji then turned over to the stove again, salting the vegetables. As he was doing that, Zoro was again paying attention to Sanji. Since he salted the vegetables, he was probably going to need to stir them, right? The wooden spoon was laying on Zoro’s side of the counter and he picked that up as well and handed it to Sanji before he started looking for it.

“This?” asked Zoro and Sanji blinked a few times before he took the wooden spoon into his hand and he nodded.

“Um, yeah,” said Sanji. “Thanks… I guess,” said Sanji and Zoro glanced down, again crossing his arms on top of his chest and he only shrugged. He wasn’t doing it because he wanted to  _ help _ Sanji, he was bored and he needed to do something. At least that was how he explained it to himself. 

_ That was awkward as hell,  _ thought Sanji to himself, trying not to think too much why Zoro was being too helpful all of the sudden. He didn’t really want to know either. Probably it was again for some stupdi reason, anyway. Sanji was a lot more focused on the yummy food that he was prepping. However, as Sanji was cooking, Zoro chimed in every now and then, especially when it came time for the spices. Sanji kept listing the things that he needed and it was Zoro that got it out for him. Somehow he knew what each spice was and how it looked like. Sanji had to say that he was impressed. 

But what else was Zoro to do? He was there in the kitchen with Sanji all the time as the other was cooking. Of course he picked up a few things along the way. Either way, it was kind of fun to see that he managed to shock Sanji when he gave him the needed spices. There was a little smile on Sanji’s lips when he was done with cooking the meals and it made Zoro wonder why he was so much. Probably something stupid again. Zoro huffed under his breath and then he looked towards the table.

“Should I set up the table, cook?” asked Zoro, kind of blurting it out.

“Why are you being so helpful all of the sudden?” whined Sanji. He didn’t like it; he didn’t know how to feel about Zoro being nice to him all of the sudden. It was weird and odd and he didn’t feel comfortable! At all.

“I’m bored as fuck, I need to do something while you’re busy cooking,” said Zoro and gritted his teeth.  _ Ah, so that was the reason then.  _ At least it was a good reason. Sanji looked down towards the string that was connecting them and then he looked towards the table. It was too short, they would probably have to do it together. 

“The string’s too short,” said Sanji.

“Ugh.”

“Come,” said Sanji and started dragging Zoro with him.

“I’m not a dog,” snapped Zoro and Sanji snickered.

“You sure as hell bark like one,” said Sanji under his breath and Zoro rolled his eyes, but then followed Sanji with little to no objections after that. Sanji leaned up and took the plates out of the cupboard and then handed them over to Zoro, who obediently took them into his arms. While the other was holding the plates, Sanji got glasses out of the cupboard and signed Zoro to go over to the table. Zoro followed and then arched his brow.

“Now what?”

Sanji snorted. “Place the plates down?”

“Right, right,” said Zoro and placed down the nine plates that were in his hands and then he helped Sanji with the glasses. They were working in silence after that, working together for the first time in a long time. As they were getting the table ready for lunch, the door of the kitchen opened and they both looked up towards the door at the same time. They saw Robin standing there and she had a little smile on her face as she leaned against the door frame and she crossed her arms on top of her chest, chuckling. Zoro arched his brow and Sanji pressed his lips together. She caught them getting along with each other and then she sighed happily. It was good to finally see them getting along and not to be down each other’s throat like per usual.

Robin wasn’t going to lie - she was kind of thinking that perhaps Luffy’s plan wasn’t going to work, but for now it seemed that they were slowly getting closer to each other? Perhaps. This was the first time that she saw them like that and it brought a little smile on her face. “Look at you two working together,” she said, kind of teasing them, but not really. Zoro scoffed and shrugged - it wasn’t really a big deal. It wasn’t like he was helping Sanji; he was only chasing the boredom away.

“I mean we’re not really,” started Sanji, but didn’t get to explain it as Luffy and the other barged into the kitchen as well and the lunch was finally there. Sanji huffed under his breath when he and Zoro joined the rest of the crew for the meal and he kept eyeing Zoro throughout the entire time. As much as he liked that Zoro was of help, he didn’t want to stay in debt to him. At least to him it felt like that, so he was going to  _ help _ Zoro soon. He was going to find a way; he didn’t like feeling in debt.

* * *

Sanji was standing by the side while Zoro was over there working out and training. It’s been days and he still didn’t know how to repay Zoro back for that  _ kindness _ though he knew that it wasn’t really out of the goodness of Zoro’s heart. It was funny how much Zoro was on his mind lately and he huffed under his breath. Sanji was pretty sure that it was going to pass; when he would do something nice for Zoro he was going to get rid of this feeling, he was sure. Pressing his lips together, Sanji groaned and Zoro looked over to him. 

Sanji was again staring at him and he didn’t like it. “What is it this time?” asked Zoro and then narrowed his eyes. 

Sanji shrugged. “Nothing,” said the blonde and then he groaned again. 

_ Oh, there definitely was something that Sanji wasn’t telling him and Zoro didn’t like it.  _ He didn’t like how much the other was staring at him lately. He didn’t really know what he did wrong that time, but he was pretty sure that it was something stupid again. Sanji, on the other hand, decided to just come out and say it. 

“I’ll help you with working out,” said Sanji and clasped his hands together. 

“ _ Hah? _ ” asked Zoro, wondering if he heard it wrong and Sanji only nodded. 

“I’ll do it,” said Sanji and Zoro flinched. What in the world was that all of the sudden? It made no sense to Zoro and he shook his head.

“I don’t need help,” grunted the swordsman. 

“You helped me in the kitchen the other day, so I will pay you back, I don’t like being in debt,” explained Sanji and Zoro only shook his head. That made no sense whatsoever. Zoro didn’t even remember that anymore. How was it still on Sanji’s mind?! The cook’s brain worked in mysterious ways and he only shook his head and tried to focus on his training, slowly getting down on the floor, deciding to continue with push ups. 

“Don’t,” whined Zoro. “I told you I don’t need help,” he groaned when Sanji also got down onto his knees and got closer to him. To Sanji it was simple - he was going to be the one holding Zoro’s legs while he would be doing push ups. It was going to be easy, this helping out. And then he would get annoying Zoro out of his mind and things would go back to normal. At least that was the plan and he rubbed his hands together.

“Just let me do it,” groaned Sanji and Zoro flinched.

“I said I don’t need help,” said Zoro.

“Ugh, you’re so annoying,” said Sanji. Zoro was pretty sure that Sanji was doing this out of spite and he grumbled under his breath. Was this to mess with him? Did he want to see him snap? Zoro thought about it for a little bit - that made sense, actually! And if that was something that Sanji wanted to see then he was definitely  _ not _ going to give in. So, in the end, Zoro only leaned back against the wooden floor and shrugged.

“Fine,” said Zoro.

“Fne?” asked Sanji. So easy?

“Yeah, yeah, I don’t give a shit what you do, just don’t get in the middle of me and my work out,” said Zoro and then he rolled his eyes when he heard Sanji moving closer, rolling his eyes again when he felt the cook holding his legs. This was so awkward and annoying. Zoro was annoyed, but he thought that that was Sanji’s goal, so he decided to put on a little smile. It looked very forced, but he didn’t care and he slowly lifted his body up.

Sanji also didn’t know what to make out of this situation. He didn’t even know what possessed him to do this. But he was stubborn and desperate to stop thinking about Zoro so much, so he thought that this was going to be the solution. It sounded so simple in his mind. So, there he was, sitting on the floor, holding Zoro’s legs and the other finally lifted his body up into his first sit up and Sanji’s eyes widened a little bit.  _ He didn’t think this through. _

Sanji didn’t think about how close the two of them were going to be. Sanji kept holding onto Zoro’s legs and was watching him lift up and down. Every time that Zoro would come up to his face, he glanced down, feeling his cheeks redden over time. He really didn’t think about this! Well, he didn’t get why it would be an issue in the first place as well - Zoro was just an annoying Marimo, so it made no sense to him that it had such a big impact on him. Each time that Zoro would come up to him, he felt his heart making a little jump and he had to force himself to stand still.

He might have looked as cool as a cucumber on the outside, but inside he was screaming. None of this made sense - why was his body feeling so hot? Also, why in the world was his heart pounding so much. Sanji sat there and was unable to move because he was completely shocked - why, why, why?! 

This was Zoro, idiot Marimo that he was getting so flustered over?! 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Leave a comment/kudo if you liked this :)


End file.
